Gold Tea Set
The 'Gold Tea Set ' is a golden tea set hidden deep within the Hidden Hills located on Never Land. Role in the series The Gold Tea Set first appeared in the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" One day Jake and his crew were admiring some various objects they fond on Pirate Island beach, Cubby picks up a teapot and jokingly pretends to pour his mateys some tea when he notices inside the pot was a treasure map leading to a treasure Hidden Hills on Never Land. Jake and his crew decided to head for the treasure. Meanwhile, Mama Hook visits her son, Captain Hook to embark on a treasure hunt with him so that she can witness how spectacular he is as a pirate captain. However, Hook secretly has no idea where to find the treasure but pretends to so his mother wouldn't be upset. Throughout the search, Mama Hook becomes aware of her son's bumbling antics. Hook and Smee witness Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully looking for treasure and decides to follow them and steal whatever treasure they find.After traveling through Stepping Stone River and Crocodile Creek Jake and his soon reach the Hidden Hills and dig up the treasure but before they could open the treasure Captain Hook and Mr. Smee successfully steal the treasure and takes it to Mama Hook. Initially, Mama Hook was very proud of her son until Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived and took back the treasure. Mama Hook calls out the young pirates enraged but her fury is turned to her son when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. Captain Hook was quick to refuse to share but his mother quickly corrects him and decided that sharing the treasure was a fine idea. Jake opens the chest revealing a tea set made of gold. Mama Hook suggests holding a pirate tea party. Jake and his crew soon part for Pirate Island leaving Mama Hook the tea set. Mama Hook and the rest of Hook's crew thank the young pirates as they fly off. Mama Hook is last seen with Captain Hook and his crew still enjoying the tea set. Mama Hook was informing her son to sit up straight and be on his best behavior she invited another guest to the pirate tea party which turn out to be Tick-Tock the Crocodile much to Hook's horror. While the whole golden tea set wasn't featured in "Jake's Birthday Bash!."Mr. Smee was seen using the golden teapot at the end of the episode to fill a bucket with hot water to sooth Captain Hook aching feet after he had to much fun celebrating at Jake's party on Pirate Island. The Gold Tea Set reappears in the episode "Where's Mama Hook?", While coming aboard the Jolly Roger lose her jasmine leaves to the Never Sea, Mama Hook prepares to retrieve more on Never Land accidentally taking the wrong map and instead of going to Peaceful Valley, she goes to Deep Dark Valley. Captain Hook fears that his mother is lost and needs Jake and his crew help to find her.After Mama Hook rescues both Hook and Jake's crew they all sit for tea. Video games The Gold Tea Set appears in the Disney Junior online game "A Treasure for Mama Hook." Captain Hook and Mr. Smee take Mama Hook for a treasure hunt but doesn't have a clue where any treasure can be located.Unknown to Hook and Smee Jake and crew overhear and decided to help.The Tea Set is among the various objects and treasures the player can place in the treasure chest for Captain Hook to give to his mother. Gallery Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best05.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best06.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best28.jpg Groupshot-Mama Hook knows best.jpg Mama Hook31.jpg Hook&crew-mama hook knows best.jpg Tick TockSharky& Bones-Mama Hook Knows Best01.jpg MamaHook&Smee-Mama Hook knows best01.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook11.jpg Groupshot-Where Mama Hook.png Hook-Where's Mama Hook10.jpg Hook&Smee-birthday-bash.jpg Treasures-Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold